1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a corresponding apparatus and system for localizing a spine in an image, in particular a computed tomography (CT) image, of a human or animal body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a plurality of axial CT images of a body are acquired and subsequently stored, evaluated and/or displayed in a two- and/or three-dimensional representation. Due to the large amount of acquired image data an automatic localization of a spine in CT images is a computationally intensive and memory demanding task.